Alegría Parisina
by Conejo
Summary: YumiSachiko. Esta es una historia bajo un distinto ambiente, distinta situación, pero un mismo amor, todo bajo el compás de una pieza musical... Disfruten


**ALEGRÍA PARISINA**

"_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía."  
_**Poema Quince**  
**Pablo Neruda**

_Hay ocasiones en que uno se llega a preguntar: ¿el amor llega de pronto, en el sitio que menos te imagines o creas que puedas encontrar a la persona que querrás que esté contigo por el resto de tus días? Es una cuestión que mucha gente en su vida jamás llega a tener respuesta. Otros individuos, más afortunados sin duda, se topan con la verdad. El amor llega con quien menos te imaginas. _

Yumi Fukuzawa es una de esas personas. Soñadora, imaginativa, que desea encontrar a su príncipe azul durante su época plena de dieciséis años. No obstante no se encarga de buscarlo. Sólo se dedica a esperarlo mientras disfruta de su rico tiempo de adolescente.

Y es en una tarde como cualquier otra, caminando por el parque en compañía de sus amigas, y mientras platicaba amenamente con ellas, que se distrae y choca de lleno con otra persona. ¿Quién resulta ser? Una de esas gentes de las cuales contemplas su rostro y jamás en la vida lo sacas de tu mente. Podrás olvidar su nombre, pero nunca aquella cara y expresión de profundo agradecimiento al destino. ¿Les parece extraña su actitud? Aún así, su pequeña sonrisa delataba su enorme satisfacción. Su mirada fría trataba de esconder sin éxito el peculiar brillo que despedía, y sus largos cabellos azulados, sedosos y bien arreglados, enmarcaban especial belleza de joven blanca y elegante.

Tal cuadro causó gran conmoción en Yumi. Era tan hermosa, que sin darse cuenta su boca quedó completamente abierta y su rostro se tornó ligeramente enrojecido. ¿Tal vez de pena? Quizás.

- Dis-disculpa – dijo luego de un eterno y breve rato. Extrañamente su boca no podía pronunciar sílaba alguna hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, la bella chica desconocida no contestó a sus disculpas, incluso las ignoró por completo, y levemente inclinada a causa de su mayor estatura, sentenció con una seguridad y calidez sobrenaturales:

- Nos volveremos a ver.

Enseguida, se marchó de la misma forma como apareció. Yumi, anonadada por tal oración de la joven de cabellos azulados, no se percató hasta luego de un momento que tenía dentro de unos de sus puños un papel de servilleta que tenía escritos cierto lugar; abajo, ciertas fecha y hora; y más abajo cierto teléfono. Sólo Dios sabe cómo llegó a sus manos tal información, y cuánto tiempo se la pasó escudriñando embelesada la seráfica hermosura de la joven que le había invitado a una cita apenas se habían encontrado por primera ocasión y de manera eventual.

En estos casos, ante tal circunstancia de recibir una propuesta de una cita por parte de una persona desconocida que además de todo es una mujer, cualquier jovencita inmediatamente la evitaría a cualquier modo. En el caso de Yumi, las cosas resultaron ser lo contrario. Extraño pero cierto, de alguna manera aquella chica le atrajo a sobremanera, y todo indicaba que ella le podía corresponder. Parecía una locura, pero algo dentro de su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo intentara.

Y así fue, acudió a la cita. El sitio era nada más y nada menos que un restaurante lujoso, posiblemente el más costoso de la de la ciudad. Justo ahí, es donde inicia la historia de amor entre dos jovencitas que se atrajeron entre sí…

* * *

Las miradas inquisitivas de su familia la agobiaban. Temía el que se enteraran y le lanzaran incómodas preguntas sobre la persona que le anotó en una servilleta arrugada el nombre del restaurante más costoso de la ciudad, una hora y fecha en especial, y un número telefónico que evocaba ciertos amoríos para Fukuzawa Yumi, quien a sus dieciséis años jamás ha conocido a alguien que le produzca vuelcos en el corazón.

Eso último originaba extrañeza en su familia. Era una joven muy linda, la más hermosa de su generación de secundaria. Su piel por varios métodos por parte de su madre había sido protegida de los rayos del Sol, y se mantenía pura y lechosa, pálida y blanca, tersa y sin ninguna imperfección. Sus ojos expresivos dejaban ensoñadores a sus antiguos compañeros, con un azul que se asemejaba al del radiante cielo despejado durante las tardes de verano. Su personalidad, tan hiperactiva y alegre, cautivaría a cualquier chico de su edad. Entonces, se preguntaban sus familiares, ¿porque no ha encontrado novio?

En la primera oportunidad, Yumi se marchó de la casa la noche de la cita, y partió directamente al lugar pospuesto. La incertidumbre era señal de que las expectativas se mantenían a la deriva, pero Yumi tiraba por la borda toda neblina y, posiblemente (tampoco lo afirmaré), esperaba a su primer gran amor frente a sus ojos celestes en una cita de ensueño. El cielo estaba particularmente hermoso, estrellado, como si anunciara un hecho mágico, y Yumi esperanzada llegó al umbral del restaurante.

- _"Se reserva el derecho de admisión"_ – leyó la joven en un pequeño cartel que colgaba en la entrada. Yumi al instante reparó en que el sitio era exclusivo para persona con trajes de gala y mayores de edad, y tal cosa significaba que para empezar, vestida con una sudadera roja y unos jeans azules, jamás le permitirían pasar; eso sin contar que es menor de edad.

Suspiró, decepcionada. Nunca sabrá si esto podía alcanzar otro sentimiento más que una simple atracción. Cabizbaja, se dio con desgano la media vuelta con la intención de regresar a su hogar tal como se marchó de él, pero alguien inesperadamente le tomó del hombro. Volteó a su derecha: una blanca mano yacía a un lado suyo, y el dueño de ella le habló con suavidad.

- ¿Tan pronto te vas? – preguntó, con tono apesadumbrado. Se trataba de la chica de cabellos azulados la que la había detenido, y Yumi se mostró como tomate por la vergüenza.

- ¡No, claro que no! – se apresuró a contestar, al girarse rápidamente y observar el rostro de la joven mujer tan afligido. – Lo que pasa es que yo… No te encontré, y… - en pleno balbuceo, vagamente señaló el letrero que leyó momentos antes y continuó su continfleo – Somos menores de edad, y…

La acompañante de Yumi rió delicadamente, y ésta se le quedó mirando perpleja.

- Antes que nada, debemos presentarnos. – sugirió dulcemente – Mi nombre es Ogasawara Sachiko, y debo añadir que es un verdadero placer conocerla, ¿Señorita…?

- Fukuzawa Yumi… ,y… el placer es todo mío. – replicó Yumi con un hilo de voz, apenada por su visible falta de educación. Aunque, el nombre de Sachiko Ogasawara le resultaba familiar, y le hizo trabajar su memoria inexorablemente – Ogasawara…

- Sachiko. – corrigió la joven de cabellos azulados, sonriente – Llámame Sachiko.

- Sachiko. – repuso Yumi, aún más roja. Los ojos de hielo de Sachiko irónicamente hacían que su sangre se hirviera más y más – No sé porqué, pero siento que tu nombre lo he oído antes…

- No es por arrogancia ni nada por el estilo, pero mi nombre se menciona bastante entre la gente de los medios de comunicación. – comentó Sachiko – Y, claro, eso no es por méritos propios, sino de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? – dijo Yumi, confundida. Ogasawara… Ogasawara…

Sachiko volvió a reír sutilmente, divertida. Yumi, se cabía más, enrojeció.

- Mi madre es Ogasawara Ayumi, dueña de este restaurante y de varías sucursales alrededor del mundo.

Yumi quedó pasmada por tal revelación.

- ¿Es- es tu mamá?

- Sí. – confirmó Sachiko, tratando de restarle importancia que sin ninguna intención dio con sus anteriores palabras. Enseguida, tomó de ambos hombros a Yumi. Ésta por unos momentos pudo respirar el cálido aliento de Sachiko, quien acercó su rostro al de ella. Era un aliento que le reconfortaba el alma y le provocaba cosquilleos en su vientre - ¿Nos vamos, Yumi-chan?

Yumi, confundida, en parte porque no prestó mucha atención a Sachiko por los sentimientos que recién le nacieron y en parte por la pregunta en sí, replicó:

- ¿irnos?

- Sí. Mi mamá estaba adentro del restaurante, en la gerencia, y vine a tratar unos asuntos con ella. Asuntos relacionados con la escuela; ya sabes, hoy terminan las vacaciones de invierno. – Yumi asintió, mostrando interés. Sachiko, entonces, prosiguió – Aquí no podemos comer. Podremos ir a…. A unas cuadras de aquí hay otro restaurante con clase, si lo que quieres es uno. El dueño es amigo de mi madre, así que le pediré que te deje pasar. No es tan exclusivo como éste, pero…

- ¡No, no me interesa eso, lo que sea está muy bien para mí!

Sachiko sonrió, y sus ojos grisáceos se le iluminaron. Yumi, atrapada dentro de sus dos luceros, juraría que en ese preciso instante en que sus caras estaban tan cerca, Sachiko estuvo así de darle un beso. Yumi, de todo corazón, hubiera deseado que eso pasara.

Caminaron cinco cuadras que a Fukuzawa le parecieron un suspiro. Sachiko le mostró su brazo y le propuso que enlazara el suyo con el de ella. Yumi aceptó sorprendida, y lo hizo con gusto, por supuesto. En el trayecto platicaron de cosas triviales que a la niña de dos coletas le supieron a palabras que alimentaban su alma y alegraban su corazón. Éste, de hecho Yumi lo percibía más y más agigantado conforme pasaban los minutos junto a Sachiko. Tal vez debido a la agradable sensación que experimentaba en su pecho, no podía dejar de apreciar el radiante rostro de Sachiko: sus ojos grises, su rostro intrigante, su labios rosados y apetecibles…

Ya lo sentía, sentía el amor corriendo por sus venas, aquel vuelco en el corazón que dicen se siente cada vez que tu persona amada te dirige la palabra, las mejillas que tornan ardientes y las manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo. La sonrisa que tú no creas y el alma sí, el que veas a tu adoración como una divinidad ante tus ojos enamorados. Todo eso lo tenía Yumi, y aumentaba su intensidad conforme caminaban los segundos.

Estaba emocionada, porque al escudriñarla tuvo la leve impresión de que Sachiko estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. La vida resulta un regalo hermoso al enamorarse y posiblemente ser correspondido de la misma manera.

* * *

- Yumi-chan, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada Sachiko, al notar a su acompañante picando desinteresadamente su comida con el tenedor, mirando a su plato sin verlo y con una expresión de profunda congoja - ¿Acaso no te gustó la langosta? ¿Te la sirvieron aún cruda? 

- No, no es eso. – contestó Yumi. Alzó la vista, con una sonrisa apenada – Es que… ¿Sachiko, porqué me invitaste a esto?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Porqué me invitaste a cenar? – repuso.

Sachiko miró perpleja a Yumi.

- … Sólo se me ocurrió, es todo. – respondió, con seguridad. Luego preguntó - ¿Crees en el destino, Yumi-chan?

- Sí.

- Entonces seguro sentiste lo mismo que yo: la necesidad de que aquel encuentro eventual hace diez días en el parque no pasara de eso. La necesidad de conocernos, de crear un nexo especial entre nosotras. Eso fue lo que me motivó a hacer esto.

- Francamente, yo también tuve esa sensación. – Expresó Yumi, bajando su vista y volviendo a su langosta, aunque su sonrisa insegura aún no la borraba – Sachiko…

- Dime.

- ¿Si te confieso algo bastante delicado, no te reirás de mí ni te irás de mi lado?

- Confía en mí, no me reiré de ti ni me iré. – prometió Sachiko. La música clásica que interpretaban en vivo se oía cada vez más y más distante para Yumi. Igual los murmullos de la gente que compartía el sitio, los ruidos de las copas y los cubiertos también. Ahora, sólo importaba Sachiko. Sólo importaba ella.

Yumi acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Sachiko. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su frecuencia; le pedía, le suplicaba, que lo dijera. No podía negarse a tan hermosa petición, pero algo se lo impedía. El miedo, eso era, el temor a que Sachiko se negara y se marchara indignada del lugar, dejándola a ella con el alma destrozada. El que su única oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz se esfumara de repente, como aquella música tan celestial que aminoraba poco a poco su sonido hasta desaparecer.

Sin embargo, Yumi lo sabía: debía sacarlo de su pecho. Debía hacerlo, si deseaba entrar al paraíso de la vida, al centro de la plenitud. No podía negarse a tan maravilloso estado como lo es el amor. Debía sacarlo. Tenía que sacarlo.

- Yumi-chan…

… Y de pronto, ocurrió.

- Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Sachiko.

El rostro de Sachiko mostró grande sorpresa, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo, Yumi ya no temía. Era como si sólo bastara el haberlo dicho para saber que su amor sentía lo mismo. Su mano blanca, larga, perfecta, sobre la suya. Sus ojos grisáceos posados sobre sus ojos celestes, invitándola a amarse de por vida. El sonido de los violines, las copas, los murmullos, regresando lentamente. La música inspiradora cubriendo dos corazones colmados de amor.

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados, dulcemente.

- ¿No te importa que digan en todas partes que la hija de Ayumi Ogasawara fue vista bailando con una joven dentro de un restaurante conocido, como por eso de las 10:30 de la noche?

- En lo más mínimo. – Sachiko tomó la nuca de Yumi con su mano izquierda, allegándola a ella. Sus labios, repentinamente, se transformaron en imán y metal, atrayéndose mutuamente e intercambiando sabores. Aquel contacto fue leve, y nseguida se sonrieron, se levantaron de la mesa, partieron al centro de la estancia y se pusieron a bailar al compás de la música. No les importó el que dirán, ni el que tan locas estarán. Sólo liberaron su fogoso amor que las incitaba a moverse y bailar sin parar.

Cinco de la mañana. Yumi abrió sus ojos, y se encontró frente a ella con el apacible rostro dormido de Sachiko, luego de una movida noche que estaba por terminar. Sachiko sonrió entre sueños, quizás recordando lo anterior, y Yumi no pudo evitar pasar entre sus dedos su pelo azul marino, tan brillante. Luego, apreció su cuerpo desnudo cubierto unas partes por una sábana hecha bolas que apenas y alcanzaba al cuerpo de Yumi.

- Sachiko…- Llamó suavemente – Sachiko…

La chica despertó y abrió los ojos. Su cansancio podía ser evidente, pero al mirar a Yumi éste se fue borrando.

- Hola, mi vida. – musitó, contenta, acariciando el rostro de su amada. Ésta sonrió apenada - ¿Estás feliz?

- Como jamás en la vida lo estuve, aunque… debo marcharme.

El rostro de Sachiko se turbó.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó, consternada.

- Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela. Si tengo suerte, mi familia no se habrá dado cuenta de que no pasé la noche en la casa.

- No te preocupes, mi cielo. Todo saldrá bien. – Sachiko rodeó con su brazo derecho la breve cintura de Yumi. La chica de caballo castaño se ruborizó al acto.

- Deseo volver a vernos. – expresó, con voz queda – volver a vernos y bailar otra vez.

- ¿Sólo bailar?

- … Amarnos también. – repuso Yumi. Luego besó a Sachiko tiernamente, y se levantó del lecho del cuarto de su amor. No tardó mucho en vestirse y arreglarse, cuando Sachiko le preguntó:

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No, gracias. – contestó Yumi, frente al espejo del tocados, peinándose y formando sus coletas – Sé que también entrarás a clases, así que no quiero maloportunarte.

- Bueno… Aunque no es ninguna molestia; al contrario.

Yumi escuchó eso, se dio media vuelta, quedó frente a su amada y le sonrió dulcemente. Luego se acercó a ella y le plantó otro beso como marca indeleble de su presencia sobre los labios rosados de Sachiko. Al terminar la nueva muestra de amor puro y desinteresado, preguntó Yumi:

- ¿En serio nos volveremos a ver?

Sachiko le respondió primero con una mirada radiante.

- Por supuesto, muy pronto, y bailaremos el Vals de la Alegría Parisina como en esta noche.

- ¿Se llama así aquella pieza?

- Sí. – Enseguida, Yumi río divertida. Sachiko, intrigada y un poco contagiada de aquella risa, inquirió - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que muchas parejas acostumbran tener una canción favorita que identifique su amor. Generalmente esa canción la escucharon durante su primera cita. Nosotras escuchamos ese Vals cuando declaramos nuestro amor, algo bastante inusual…

- ¿Inusual como nuestro mismo amor?

- El amor siempre será amor, no importan las circunstancias. – repuso Yumi, acariciando con su diestra suavemente el níveo rostro de Sachiko. Ésta se azoró un poco.

- Tienes razón. – concluyó la joven de pelo azul, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios. Yumi y ella, enseguida, rieron juntas, se abrazaron y se despidieron. Después, Yumi se marchó y partió a su casa, dejando su alma en aquel elegante cuarto donde reposaba su amada.

El amor que llega de pronto sí existe. El encuentro con la felicidad está conectado a ese sentimiento del amor que te otorga el destino. La Alegría Parisina ya la están viviendo dos jovencitas que se encontraron y se quisieron como nada en el mundo…

Han pasado un mes y medio de aquello, y Yumi no ha sabido nada de Sachiko. Ha intentado llamarla por teléfono, pero al parecer ella lo apuntó mal, ya que cada vez que marca la señal llega a otro lado que no es con la residencia Ogasawara. Tal cosa hace creer a la niña que Sachiko sólo le tomó el pelo, que le hizo pensar en un sentimiento puro, pero en realidad ella quería pasar el rato a su lado, y nada más. Tales pensamientos lastimaban bastante la integridad moral de Yumi, quien para esos momentos cargaba una pila enorme de copias que le había encargado la profesora de Historia.

Sí, se hallaba en la escuela, el Colegio Femenino Lilian, un centro educativo religioso exclusivo para las mujeres. Andaba con cuidado por los pasillos rumbo a su salón, cuando pasa por sus oídos el agradable sonido de un piano. La armonía de la persona que en esos instantes estaba tocando el instrumento era tal, que llamó particularmente la atención de Yumi. Se detuvo a apreciar en su totalidad la distante melodía que parecía poder reconocer.

Cuando lo hizo, Yumi lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

- Es… Es aquella misma melodía. – se dijo. - ¡No, no puede ser una coincidencia!

Inmediatamente corrió en dirección del sitio de donde provenía la melodía, guiándose con la misma. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras la música aumentaba su volumen e indicaba que se iba acercando a su destino. Cuando por fin se topó con el salón tras la puerta cerrada, Yumi sin vacilar la abrió, y en medio de una gran sala se topó con el piano y la persona quien lo tocaba, de espaldas, y que irradiaba melancolía en cada una de sus partituras. Yumi la vio, derramó un par de lágrimas que corrieron por los bordes de su blanco rostro, y se apresuró a secarlas con una de sus mangas de su uniforme escolar. Pronto reparó en que había dejado caer las hojas que cargaba en el pasillo en donde yacía, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo deseaba a ella.

- Sachiko-sama…

El sonido del piano cesó. La joven alzó la vista y se giró sobre su asiento. Sus cabellos azulados bailotaron en el acto ante los ojos de Yumi. La expresión que tenía en sus ojos grisáceos era de una sorpresa como ninguna otra. Sus manos blancas se alzaron a la altura de su níveo rostro lleno de gran consternación.

- Yumi…- musitó.

La aludida no soportó más y se lanzó a los brazos de su adorada, rompiendo en llanto. Sachiko tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, pero sin embargo estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Los dos amores una vez más se había unido en uno sólo.

- Yumi, porqué no me buscaste. – reclamó severamente Sachiko, cuando Yumi se había calmado un poco – No sabes todo lo que sufrí. No tenía ni una noticia tuya, y eso me hacía creer lo peor…

- Yo intenté, en serio. – contestó Yumi, alzando la vista – pero parece ser que me anotaste mal el teléfono, y eso me indignó bastante. Pensé… Pensé que me habías engañado, que sólo jugaste con mis sentimientos por tu condición de niña rica, y por eso ya no me atreví a buscarte a tu casa…

- ¡Cómo crees que voy a mentirle a una niña tan dulce como tú! ¡Eso a los ojos de María sería como un pecado mortal! - replicó con énfasis Sachiko – Yo te dije la verdad, Yumi: yo te amo.

.- Yo igual te amo, Sachiko-sama. – dijo Yumi, sonriendo con los ojos cristalizados debido al llanto de hace rato. Sachiko con una de sus manos retiró unas lágrimas traicioneras que aún intentaban bajar la dulce faz de su amor, y luego sonriente, y aprovechando la ocasión para cumplir una promesa, preguntó:

- ¿Bailamos, pequeña?

Yumi asintió feliz, mientras tomaba las manos de su ángel. La tristeza y la angustia habían desaparecido, y en su lugar reapareció el fuego del amor que hasta ese momento parecía destinado a extinguirse, pero no obstante mantenía su fulgor con mayor intensidad que antes.

- Sí, quiero bailar contigo. – Y así, sin más música que la que tenían dentro de su corazón, comenzaron a moverse al compás de las notas. Y de esa manera desean hacerlo por el resto de sus días…

* * *

- Fin. – Cerró su libreta y, desperezándose, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulso: tres de la madrugada. 

_"Ya es bastante tarde"_ pensó. Inesperadamente, sintió un brazo que rodeaba su largo cuello, acompañado de un susurro a su oído izquierdo:

- Hola, amor.

- Hola.

- ¿Aún escribiendo historias de amor?

- Por supuesto, resulta un hooby muy inspirador. – Fukuzawa Yumi, sonriente, se volteó y besó dulcemente a su amor, Sachiko-sama. Enseguida, le comentó:

- Pensé que dormías.

- No, te esperaba para dormir juntas. – replicó con picardía la chica. Yumi, compartiendo el sentimiento de su pareja, se levantó del escritorio y apagó la lampara sobre el escritorio. Todo quedó a oscuras, y Yumi rodeó con su brazos a Sachiko.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó la chica de cabellos largos y azules.

- No… Quisiera algo más movido. – contestó Yumi.

- Bueno….Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

- Vamos entonces, Sachiko-sama. – Ambas se dirigieron a su dormitorio, se metieron y cerraron la puerta tras ellas de un golpe.


End file.
